Run Away Modern Sasuke
by KitsuneSnow
Summary: The stress of life can take its toll on some people, most people deal with it but Sasuke had enough of it. So he left. He wanted to make his own story not just have his family write it for him.
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke!"

A woman shouted at her son from the kitchen as he headed towards the door "Sasuke! Stop please" She cried out to him. The boy didn't stop though and he didn't look back to his mother, he grabbed his coat off the hook near the exit but before he could reach the door a hand wrapped around his arm and yanked him to a stop. Sasuke looked back at his older brother, Itachi.

"This is stupid, just calm down and think this through, little brother" Itachi said in a calm, deep voice. Itachi's words only aggravated him more as he ripped his arm out of its grip "Screw off Itachi" he said and turned to leave but when he opened the door his father voice rung out "And where would you go Sasuke? You won't last a month before you come crawling back to us" Sasuke turned his angered filled glare to his father "Fuck you" Sasuke said before slamming the door and running to his car, a dark blue Mercedes, he climbed in and started the engine and reversed out of the driveway taking off down the road. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't know where to go so he just kept on driving until he was out of the city he grew up. He drove until the night sky started to clear up and he came across a small petrol station and a convenient store. He refilled his petrol and bought a note pad and a packet of smokes and withdraw all the money he had left in his bank before his father locked the account. When he sat back in his car her took out a smoke, lit it and rolled down his window. He took out the note pad and his phone, writing down all the contacts he had on his phone and sending a text to his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki

To: Dobe

Hey, sorry gotta cancel on saturday. don't bother to text back. I won't answer.

After hitting send he went to type another message only sending one word.

To: Mom

Sorry

After he sent the message he turned the phone off and threw it out the window. He didn't want his mother to get the police to track his phone. He left the small place and started driving again away from the big city of Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nine days since Sasuke had left and now he was driving along Konoha's borders and the Suna desert. He had all of his windows down and he passed the speed limit on the road trying to beat the heat with a cool breeze and only slowed down when he was passing an oncoming car which rarely ever happened considering the road he was on was nearly as deserted as the desert beside him.

After the sun had set he was lost, no longer in the fire country's land and he wasn't in any desert so he wasn't in Suna but despite being lost he kept driving until he stumbled upon a small looking town. It wasn't as grand as Konoha but it was along a coast and Sasuke could see a beach and some small shops on the other side as well as a small looking school, there were children on the playground and chasing each other in fits of laughter. The sight bought a sense of nostalgia to Sasuke remembering the times when he and his friends played like that, when life was simple.

Sasuke pulled over to a café and turned off his car. He glanced at the sign above the café, it read 'Mirabel's', he continued into the café and sat at one of the tables with his head on his hand and his elbow resting on the table, he gazed off out the window getting lost in his thoughts about what his friends were doing at the moment, did they even know he left? surely Naruto suspected him for bailing on their usual Saturday night drinking and gaming. Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend, never approved of their Saturdays and she hated that both Sasuke and Naruto smoked as well as drinking their nights away. So Naruto cut back to the point he only ever drank on the Saturdays with Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't understand why Naruto gave up for a girl, then again he was never serious in relationships, not once did it cross his mind when he dated the girls from his school. Maybe because they were all fan girls, but he needed something to keep his mind off his troubles besides the alcohol.

"Hello there" A voice disturbed his thoughts and Sasuke looked over to the girl on his left. She has a small notebook in her hand and a pen in the other, she had long curly blonde almost white hair that went down past her waist and bright golden eyes that reflected the kind smile she had across her lips. "Would you like to order something, sir?" Her voice was even and full of confidence and rung out like bells.

"Just a Black coffee and a tomato and cheese sandwich" He said and she nodded "That's seven dollars" he gave her the money in a ten dollar note and she left. After a few minutes she returned with his order and set it on the table and gave him his change with the same smile she said goodbye and left his sight.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been hours and Sasuke was still sitting in the small cafe called Mirabell's, he didn't want to leave the small town and he didn't want to go outside, the weather had taken a turn for the worst as a storm rolled in. The small T.V in the corner of the shop had shown that the entire country was covered in the storm, some places better off than others with only getting small patches of rain but from looking out the window he could see small balls of ice pittering.

"Excuse me sir" the voice of the waitress snapped him out of his mind once again, his eyes turned to her to show his attention was now on her. "We're about to close soon" Upon hearing the news he let out a small frustrated sigh. "Do you know if there's any hotels around here?" he asked the girl and she shook her head "Not for another 60 miles there isn't, the closest thing you could get is the pub at the edge of town it may have a room spare" she said. He didn't want to spend the rest of his night in a pub, he actually wanted some sleep.

Sasuke stood and thanked the girl and ran to his car trying to get there as dry as possible, he didn't have a change of clothes. He sat in his car and turned on the heater, pushed the chair back and closed his eyes until morning and then... well he had no idea.

Back in the shop the girl finished up cleaning the tables and noticed the car still outside across the road "Aunt Mira!" She called out and an elder lady with short chocolate hair and blue eyes walked out "What is it, Ayame" she asked. The girl, Ayame, pointed outside to the car and said "I think that boy is gonna sleep in his car, he asked about a hotel but when I told him there aren't any around he just left anyway" She explained and Mirabel looked at the car.

"He's probably from outta' town" She said, sighing Mirabel looked back to Ayame "Go fetch him, Sweety. He can have the spare room" Mirabel said and a smile rose to Ayame's face she left to the door, grabbing the umbrella on her way out.

A tap on his window gave Sasuke a reason to give up at his failed attempts of falling asleep, he sat up and unwinded his window, surprised to see the waitress girl with an umbrella. "Come inside" she said and turned to leave. Sighing, Sasuke wound his window back up and turned off his car. Locking it he ran inside the café and shook off a few drops of water before looking at the girl and an elder lady. The elder lady approached him and held out her hand "My name's Mirabel and I'm the owner of this café and this is Ayame" Sasuke shook her hand "I'm Sasuke" he said.

"So are ya new around here, Sasuke?" Mirabel asked and Sasuke nodded "Where are ya from, if you don't mind me askin' " she asked Sasuke as he followed the girls through the kitchen into a hallway that lead into a space which looked like a small living room. "I'm from Konoha" he said looking around the small and simple room. It had a T.V, a couch and a coffee table in between, a small set of draws beside the couch and a lamp on top of the draws, there were also a few photos and pictures around the room. He liked how it was, he preferred things like this and not so extravagant like it was in Konoha. "You're a long way from home boy" Mirabel said and turned to Ayame "Show him the room please I need to get to bed before these old legs give out on me" Mirabel didn't wait for a reply and went off around a corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke had awoken to the smell of coffee and scones, the small clock beside him said that it was still early in the morning, 4:36 to be exact. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked around the room, his head still trying to get a grip of where he was. The double bed was smaller than what he was used to but he liked the silk red duvet he had been given by the girl, Ayame. Now he remembered exactly where he was, the owner of the café had welcomed him and gave him a place to sleep. The older woman, Mirabell, didn't seem to be the type to be pushed around at all and she had come off to be rather blunt. The girl, Ayame, gave off the impression that she was caring and polite but she had this fire in her eyes that made them shine a honey golden.

Sasuke walked out of his room and followed the sent back into the café he sat in last night it was still storming outside but that didn't seem to dull the place of its customers, in fact the place was full even at this time in the morning.

"Oh Sasuke! Good morning, how was your sleep?" Ayame questioned looking over her shoulder and Sasuke nodded in reply. "Good, good. Hey can you give me a hand please?" He didn't have time to say anything before she dragged him over to the counter and the till quickly showing him all the buttons and slots before zipping behind counter that showed the kitchen.

"Just place the order here and I'll handle the rest, kay? Thanks!"

Having no idea what else to do he started taking orders and passed them back to her. She would cook up the order and take it to the tables that had the right numbers on them.

This continued for another four hours until it turned nine o'clock, the place was deserted now and Ayame slumped down with two coffees in hand. She placed the other coffee on the opposite side of her and gestured for Sasuke to sit.

"Sorry I had to drag you into that" she said as Sasuke took the seat in front of her "the mornings are the craziest, people in this town are early risers, even the kids" she let out a sigh and slumped in her seat. Sasuke drunk his coffee slowly, relishing in its taste, the coffees he had here were some of the best he ever had. "I've never done something like that before" he finally spoke up. She looked at him curiously "What? Take orders?" She questioned. "Work" he said, he had never worked a day in his life and he didn't need to, coming from a wealthy family. "Oh... Well did you like it?" She asked and he thought it over "Yeah, kinda" he said, he felt a slight sting at the places that were sore from standing in one spot for too long but the satisfaction he felt now, after completing his work, he liked it.

"Here ya go" Mirabell said, placing a plate in front of each of them. "Ham, cheese, tomato and onion toasted sandwiches" she elaborated. They both thanked her as she left.

"So why are you all the way out here anyway Sasuke?" Ayame asked and took a bite from her sandwich. "I left" was his short reply then a sudden thought hit him, "Where am I?" He asked and she let out a fit of giggles. She wiped a nonexistent tear from her eye "You're on the Eastern coast of Iwagakure, this town is called Reef point" she explained to him.

The rain was finally starting to clear up, Sasuke sat behind the counter on a stool and watched as Ayame fluttered about the room cleaning tables here and there, she seemed so content with herself. Mirabell stood beside him "What's your plans, boy?" Sasuke looked at her for a bit then turned away and shrugged his shoulders. "If you're going to stay here then you have to help in the cafe, around here we work to live boy" then she walked away.

He wanted to stay, the whole feeling of this town was peaceful and calm. He could hear the ocean waves crashing on the shore, the children playing in the puddles and the soft voice of Ayame humming a gentle tune. This was the type of place he felt like he could belong.


End file.
